


Summers are for cold treats and old flames.

by Awkwardfanpanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AUTHOR CANNOT WAIT FOR SUMMER ANYLONGER OMFG, And confident Ben Solo who is tol, And reylo, Cherry popsicles, Does this need more tags?, F/M, I love you guys, Lemon icicles, Let me just tell you that, M/M, Maybe. - Freeform, Summer Love, Summer longing, Tol bean and smol bean, With a side dish of unfulfilled feelings and warm kisses, also I love awkies Rey, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardfanpanda/pseuds/Awkwardfanpanda
Summary: Cherry popsicles never seem as tantalizing when they're placed in between an old lover's lips.





	

“Finn, don’t” Rey exclaims, throwing her head back and laughing, the warm July sun seeping into her skin and into her emotions. 

“C’mon, that is exactly how she looked, with those little rabbit teeth”, Finn spurs her on, lips pursed to precisely prove what Bazine looked like, when she didn’t win Prom Queen in high school, years back.

Rey lets out another burst of laughter, bringing Finn’s head into a headlock, and playfully rubbing his hair. But her arms soon loosen and her body moves away, when fingers reach out towards her middle, armed with a clear intent to tickle. 

Still grinning, she walks ahead and kicks a tiny pebble that lies on her path. Bringing her right thumb up to wipe away the sweat that has settled on her upper lip, a sign of the torrid summer heat, she inquires

“When’s Poe coming?” turning her head to look at the grin that undoubtedly forms on her best friend’s lips. High school sweethearts, the world would be lost without them, she ponders while waiting for Finn to answer.

“Today evening”, he softly replies, biting his lip in his lovers anticipation.

“Will the fruits of your wait finally be reaped?” she proclaims with a lift of her arm and a fling of her wrist, the tease in her voice perhaps detectable to even the pug that sits wide-eyed on a nearby lawn.

“Shut up!” Finn says half-laughing, and punches Rey’s bare shoulder with soft slap. An action that is soon followed by a look towards his feet and shy 

“Yeah”

“Aha!” Rey exclaims, lifting her head and squinting her eyes. “Then Reylock Holmes proves to be an excellent sleuth once again.”

“Dork”

A light pink tongues pokes out of Rey’s rosy lips as a befitting reply.

“Whoop, there it is.” Finn says a couple of steps later, nodding his head towards the worn out ice cream truck with the busted speakers that stands at the corner of the street.

“Oh man, brings back so many memories.” He says to Rey, glancing towards her. But she seems preoccupied, staring at the tall figure that seems to be leaning against the back of the truck.

It’s only a moment later when Finn’s brain recovers the information that Poe gave to him over the nightly phone call they made, a couple of days ago that he gently touches her shoulder and says

“Rey?” 

“Huh?” 

“Rey."

“Oh, right. I’m sorry. I was just thinking something. You were saying?” she tells him, with a crinkle of eyebrows, as if internally she still trying to figure out “could it be?”

“If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, then yeah, it is him.” Finn informs her, a smirk tinting his lips. 

“I..I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Really? Then I guess you also don’t remember that make out sesh in the lockers, huh?”

“Finn!!” she shouts and whispers at the same time, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“What?” Finn replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“Anyway”, he says continuing, “He came home about a week ago. Landed a position at Coruscant Research Labs and was recently given a position in the ’25 below 25: Most promising young bio-engineers ’ article by the Coruscant Weekly ”

Finn smirks to himself. It’s almost as if he can see the way Rey’s heart is beating faster and her palms are sweating.

“By the way,” he whispers into her ear, “he’s also sort of...single.”

Rey accounts and archives that information but her attention is still transfixed on the length of the man currently leaning against Mr. Brown’s decade old ice cream truck and the other part of her brain is in nostalgia hyper drive, fast forwarding through her memories of him like flipping through a book. 

She feels a warm hand on her shoulder and it makes her break out of her daytime reverie. She turns to look at Finn and his bright, sparkling eyes. 

“Remember, a lemon icicle for me”, he winks and turns to leave. 

“Don’t you dare!” she utters, but her friend is already walking back home and her heart is still threatening to breaks through her ribs. 

Take a deeper-than-deep breath, she tries her best to suppress the anxiety and the butterflies in her stomach and slightly sprints towards the truck, thankful that the counter of the vehicle is not fully visible from where he is standing. 

The wrinkled but warm face of Mr.Brown greets her and she can feel some of her worries melt away. That is until he exclaims,

“Ah! Little Rey, when did-“

“One lemon icicle and a blueberry shot stick please!” she hurriedly whispers, swimming in a state of severe anxiousness and romantic fervour. 

“Uh....ah yes, sure”, old Mr. Brown confusingly replies and digs through his freezer, mumbling to himself.

Poor guy, Rey thinks to herself and inwardly curses her flustered state of mind and blushing body. If she could form coherent words and speak normally, she would have told him everything but Ben Solo was just 5 feet away and she was sweating buckets, regardless of the heat.

“Uh.., there you go” says Mr. Brown and hands her to brightly coloured and ice cold packets. 

“Thanks a lot, Mr. Brown. You’re still the best” she replies back, and offers one of her best smiles trying to act the least bit normal, despite the fact that she practically thrust the money towards him and kept turning her head like a chipmunk. 

She edges past the front of the truck and comes to the other side. 

“Great. All I need to do now is somehow enter that lane, without him spotting me, and I’ll be A-okay, for today, at least.” She thinks to herself.

She peeks a little towards him and immediately ducks, 

“Still scrolling through his phone. God, he is still a pretentious idiot. I mean, honestly! Who wears full black in the middle of goddamn summer!?” she rants away in her mind.

“Anyway...” she looks to her front, “.....here goes nothing”, she whispers to herself, and whooshes past him parallely. For a split second, she feels a warm breeze on her face and a cool air on her sweat slicked thighs and then, she’s in the lane, a small path between two homes. 

She leans her back against one of the walls and closes her eyes, letting her breath come out in small puffs. 

Pushing herself up, she takes a step forward, thinking how her popsicles are now puddle but stops mid thought as she collides against something hard, and firm. But yet soft. 

Rey’s face scrunches up with the impact and she immediately raises her head with a frown on her face meant to express her extreme displeasure at having been practically smushed, but every straight-laced thought she had just melts away when she looks at Ben Solo looking at her with his big brown eyes, a crinkle in his brows, his hair in a bun and a cherry popsicle between his plump lips. 

He places one of his large arms near her head, sort of caging her between the wall and his body, and brings the other up to his mouth. He pulls the popsicle out and licks his lips to say 

“Rey.”

She forgets that she needs to reply to her name being called out and instead gulps down a ton of air, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Rey?”

“...yeah”

“Rey”, he smirks slightly, “were you hiding from me?”

Perhaps she would’ve said no and pushed him away. Perhaps she would said yes and then, pushed him away. But at the moment, all she could at that moment was incessantly stare at his lips and follow the trail of a luscious red drop of cherry cola, as it dropped from his top lip to his bottom.

She didn’t even know what she was doing anymore when she lifted one of her trembling hands to his lips and wiped away at the remnants of that sweet treat, only to bring it up to her own lips and lick. 

The moment hangs in the air between them and it’s only Ben’s whispered “Fuck” that breaks through the haze. 

“What does it matter anyway” comes and goes a fleeting thought, and in matter of seconds, the popsicles in Rey’s hand fall to the asphalt with a crunch and her hand comes to cup his face while her lips meet his. 

“His brain works faster than mine”, she thinks, when he wraps his arms around her petite figure and pulls her to him all the while kissing her with unbridled passion, just a few seconds late of ‘immediately’.

They make out like teenagers in the back alley with Rey kissing his neck while he whispers into her ear how he thought about her every single day for the past three years.

It’s almost dusk when Finn’s doorbell rings and he opens it only to be greeted by old Mr. Brown carrying a humungous package of lemon icicles and an apology note saying - 'got caught up in some other business. Sorry :p'

".....that's not Rey's handwriting."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because despite having been born in January, I have always been a summer baby. Ever since I was a child, I have pretty much been obsessed with summer. So, when I saw this fanart (http://lavenderfawn23.deviantart.com/art/Cherry-Popsicle-628531998) I realized I just had to write this. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like this fic because they really make my day. 
> 
> Also, I checked out the Oscar nominations list today and I'm appalled that Paterson was not included and Silence only got a shot at Best Cinematography. Adam should've been nominated too :(((


End file.
